1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving tool, and more particularly to a socket wrench having a telescopic pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical driving tools, such as wrenches or screw drivers, comprise a driving stem having an engaging hole formed in one end for engaging with a tool bit or for engaging with a fastener and for driving the same. Two typical driving tools are disclosed in UK patent no. 718,990 to Ulfving, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,097 to Rocca. The typical driving tools comprise a driving stem having either of two ends adapted to be engaged in an outer sleeve and adapted to be driven by the outer sleeve. The ends of the driving stem may be used for engaging with and for driving tool bits and/or fasteners. However, the driving tools may not be used for fetching the fasteners dropped in a deep hole such that an additional tool is required for fetching the fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,576 discloses a tool having an extendible member. However, the tool also may not be used for fetching the fasteners dropped in a deep hole and may not be used as a driving tool.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional magnetic socket wrenches.